


drunk confession

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Out and about, a fun night out with friends since they gor nothing much to do; little miss Sonia has secret.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 13





	drunk confession

**Author's Note:**

> WAS going to be a smut but i change it abit.

"Miss Sonia" the blonde girl turn her head around and see Souda there.

"Hajime is taking us out for a drink, would you like to come Gundham is coming with us"   
"I love that, I just wear normal clothes?"   
"anything is fine bye" she wave him off and head inside 

At the night club 

The door open and she see Hajime with the others, walking up to them and sit next to Akane "Sonia you made it! Gundham will be here any second, he needs to step out for a bit" Hajime told her, she said "Okay, Hey is Souda here i need to ask him something"   
"Sure he should be outside"   
Standing up and heading outside but she see Souda talking to a girl, she hides behind the wall; the girl laugh at Souda's corny joke, she ask him a question like do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend perhaps Souda told her no he's not seeing anyone lately making Sonia abit upset.

Well she does have some sort of feelings towards Souda, he seem like a nice guy. 

She wanted to reach out and just take him away from the girl, the girl kept asking more and more question which he didnt mind answering them. She turn her around and noticing Sonia there but Sonia quickly hide behind the door.

"Hey who's your friend?" she ask him  
"Who?"   
"She has blond hair, blue eyes-"   
"Sonia? Yeah she is just a friend of mines, she likes someone else"   
"Do...Do you like her?"   
"I used to but now i moved on and stayed friends with her since she has a thing for someone else"

Sonia? What happen to Miss Sonia? Princess Sonia? Just Sonia...He has changed over time and have move on and just accept the fact that she likes Gundham, he support whatever choice she makes but she can't handle this, Sonia likes Souda...More than a friend...Best friend? She only see Gundham as a best friend nothing more in the relationship they have; Is he really moving on? 

She watch them two talk about everything, walking back to the table and sit next to Nagito since he's not doing anything important just waiting for the drinks to come, the gang started talking, the drinks have arrived and Sonia quickly ordered her own drink, Hajime noticed something off about her "Is everything ok?" he ask her, she nods forgetting that she saw Souda talking to someone that may be possible be his girlfriend.....Who knows 

After a couple of drinks, Sonia is kinda hungover and want to go home. Souda wave her off but she ask him to drive him home he was fine with that, he ask if anyone else want to come Nagito is not too drunk, Hajime is drunk, Gundham and Akane as well, Nagito will take them home for tonight; Souda guide Sonia to his car, taking the front seat of the car; opening the door for her and take her home.

Sonia's penhouse 

The door open, shutting the door behind, leading her to the sofa to rest; mumbling some words he didn't catch, gosh she'll have a headache in the morning. Souda was ready to leave but a hand grab his own making him jump abit, turning around and see Sonia face

Her face looks red with a bit of tears in her eyes "Sonia...Are you okay?"   
Shaking her head, making him sit on the sofa next to her, she hugs him "So..Sonia? is everything alright?"   
"N...No"   
"Whats wrong?"   
Moving away from the hug, hugging her sofa pillow close to her body, hiding her face and mumble....

"Huh?"   
"I....I"   
looking at her, removing the pillow "I like you! more than a friend" grabbing his hands, Souda was lost for words "You didn't that much to drink" laughing it off but she really confess her feelings "No i like you more than friend" she say  
"Sonia, its nice to know but you like Gundham everyone knows that, Im not him"   
"You are Souda I like Souda, I love Souda Kaziuchi" her face is red, Souda wasnt sure what to say about this.....Sonia just confess to him, her true feelings towards him   
leaving Souda confusion...Does he really want to be in a relationship with her......Sonia pout, grab hold of his arm and giggle "I love yoooou" she rest her head on his shoulder and fell asleep

Sonia may forget all about this, carrying her to bed, laying her down of course he didnt change her clothes but her face.. she looks so peaceful when she is sleeping 

Good night drinky


End file.
